Simon Says
by Operation Milkdud
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get caught up in a game of Simon Says late one night...
1. Simon Says

Simon Says

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters blah blah blah so you can't sue me! Ahhaah

Note: this is intended as a one-shot, but review it!

**Simon Says**

At nine p.m., everything was quiet. It was another boring, rainy day at Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fire. It was during quiet moments like this that Harry often wished to look into it to see Sirius's face again, but he knew he never would. He was lost deep in his gloomy thoughts until Hermione suggested a game that would change them all.

"Hey…I have an idea! Let's play Simon Says! I used to play it all the time when I was little to cheer me up! My mom would make us do the strangest things…" Hermione seemed to reflect back on the silly game with her mother; Ron was laughing his head off.

"Hermione, that's a kid's game! We're not _that_ bored."

"Actually, Ron, we are," Harry said.

"Well, thanks for taking _her_ side, mate."

"You're welcome."

"Fine! We don't have to play Simon Says! Or…we could take a vote. All for Simon Says, raise your hand!"

Hermione raised her hand, and Ron and Harry did not.

"Ha! You lose, Hermione!" Ron said triumphantly.

"No she didn't; I didn't vote."

"Well you have to vote, silly! You're going to play, aren't you?"

"No, you and Ron play alone," Harry said.

"But that's just me doing everything she says! Which…I already do anyway. So it's really not a game then, Harry."

"Right. We don't have time for games, Ron. We need to figure out where the other Horcruxes are."

"Harry, it's Christmas Eve! You can take a break from this for a few minutes! Tonight is our last night at Hogwarts, before we leave…permanently…but if you don't want to play Simon Says…" Hermione said, somewhat sadly.

"You guys take a break. I'll—"

"Did someone say Simon Says? I wanna play!" Ginny's voice rang as she rushed down the stairs.

"—play anything you want," Harry finished, beaming at Ginny.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I want whatever you're on." Ron suddenly looked at Ginny. "Oh…well…" Ron looked at Hermione sideways, not letting her catch him. "I've already got some of that…"

"So are we gonna play or are we all gonna sit here and stare at each other until someone cracks?" Ginny asked plainly.

"Uh…play!" Harry said, a little too enthusiastically.

Hermione was appointed as "Simon" and took the job very seriously. She was quite used to/very much liked having people do as she told them. Now, she could use a game as an excuse for it.

"Lift up your arm!"

No one did; Hermione was worried, because they had caught the fact that she'd not said "Simon Says."

"Uh…Simon says…cluck like a chicken?"

They all looked at one another uneasily. However, Ginny was one not to mind embarrassment, or to mind showing off in front of Harry. Almost immediately, she began clucking like a chicken with mad…chicken disease.

"HAHAHAH! Ok…Simon Says…hop on one foot!"

Harry and Ron both began hopping on one foot, while Ginny continued clucking _while_ hopping on one foot.

"Harry, you and Ron are disqualified! Simon didn't say to stop clucking! Ginny wins!"

"Bloody hell, woman! You didn't tell us we had to keep doing something like that! I feel cheated! You didn't explain the rules well!"

"Yeah! That's…failure…to…properly…explain! So we didn't lose anything!"

"You can't tell me you're both seventeen and in your SEVENTH year and don't know how to play Simon bloody Says!"

"Yes I bloody can! You don't even know how to say 'bloody' right!" Ron spouted, growing angry in the face.

"Fine! We'll play again then, since _now _you've gotten the rules through your thick head!"

After a few more…choice words, they played Simon Says again. This game lasted much longer, but eventually Ron won, and Hermione let him become Simon for the next round. During Ron's turn, it was almost midnight before anyone had lost.

But Ron wasn't concentrating on the game. He was always looking at Hermione. He rather liked this game, because it gave him an excuse to watch her very closely…the way her hair fell over her shoulders when she moved; the way her eyes sparkled when she'd caught him not saying "Simon Says." Suddenly, Ron had a brilliant idea. He would tell Hermione how he felt about her…tonight.

"Harry, you look like you're ready to drop! Everybody put both your hands above your head!" Ron shouted. Harry and Ginny both did so, but Hermione didn't. Harry and Ginny were too busy flirting with each other to notice that Ron hadn't said "Simon Says!"

Hermione smiled as she noticed they didn't seem the least bit sad to end the game. She knew it was because it gave them more time to talk.

"I'm…gonna go to bed, you guys." Harry said this while looking at Ginny. Ron caught him wink at her, and he saw Ginny leave a few minutes later, heading to the boy's dormitories…

"Well, that was very fun, Ron! But I'm tired…I think I'll go to bed now."

"Uh…Hermione wait! I need to talk to you about something!"

"Mmm? What is it Ron?"

"Uh…what say me and you play one more round? I guarantee to get you out in three rounds."

"I'd like to see you try!" Hermione said, putting on her game face.

"Well then let's do it."

Hermione stretched first, and then stood expectantly, looking eager to prove Ron wrong.

"Simon says, touch your toes."

Hermione did so, while Ron got quite a good view of her backside.

"Ron? Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione said, unable to see what he was staring at.

"Oh, uh…yeah. Simon says, stand up."

Hermione stood and looked at him again, wondering how on earth he would cause her to lose with his third and final command.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," Ron repeated, matter-of-factly. He hoped his ears didn't betray how nervous he was.

Without warning, Hermione began to walk away.

Ron felt his ears practically glow like radioactive waste. Before he could stop himself, he ran beside her and grabbed her arm.

"What's going on? You just…walked away!"

"You lost."

"Huh?" Ron asked, completely lost.

"I said, 'you lost'. You said you'd make me lose in three rounds, and you didn't."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, still confused.

"You didn't say 'Simon Says,'" Hermione said, rising up on her tiptoes to give Ron a gentle peck on the lips. "But…I guess you won after all," Hermione said, a huge smile on her face. Ron did nothing but stare at her, feeling giddier by the second.

"I guess so…" Ron said, smiling at her.

"Hmm…I know another game we can play," Hermione said, reaching under the couch and searching for the game she'd shoved under there a week ago.

"And…what is that?" Ron asked, up for anything.

Taking the game out and hiding it behind her, she crossed the room to Ron, stood on her tiptoes again, and whispered in his ear:

"Twister."

"Uh…how do you play that?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. I'll show you…"

"That almost frightens me."

"It should."

That night, Ronald Weasley learned how _Hermione Granger_ played Twister.

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you liked that! I thought it was pretty cute myself! Review it!


	2. I Love You For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potters, they belong to J.K. But of course all of you already knew that, so I don't see the point in putting that on here anyway, it's completely redundant, but you know some moron would come along and accuse me of theft or something…so HERE'S YOUR DISCLAIMER! Sorry I got excited…**

_Note: Yeah I meant for this whole story to be a one shot but it got more reviews and I actually got a few emails begging me to continue…so I shall for those lovely people that like it. _

**_Chapter 2, I Love You For You_**

****"Hermione Granger, you are absolutely flawless."

"Why, thank you Ronald Weasley."

"You're very welcome."

Ron and Hermione had both slept on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was sometime in the morning, Christmas Day. The fire in the fireplace had died down quite a bit, so Hermione had stood up and crossed the room to get the poker. Which was when Ron had noticed the way her skin glowed…the way her hair curled around her shoulders and her perfect face. So he'd called her flawless, which in his world, she was.

"Did you sleep well?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation.

"As well as I could with you snoring all night," Hermione said as she stepped over the Twister game left from the night before.

"Excuse me! I don't snore! I…breathe deeply. It's good for…the soul."

"Yes, but bad for others trying to get their beauty sleep." Hermione slid back next to him on the couch, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he kissed her bare shoulder. There was a single white bed sheet on the couch which Ron had rushed up stairs to get the night before (careful not to wake anyone up); Hermione climbed onto the couch and snuggled next to him underneath this sheet as she wrapped it tightly around her naked body.

Hermione smiled at him and he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you…" she said, becoming serious.

"Right hand red? Good then let's go--"

"No, Ron, this is important." Hermione bit her lip and sat up on the couch, looking down at him. He sat up to face her, wondering if she regretted what had happened the night before.

"Just tell me. I can handle it. I understand if you just wanna be friends…I mean you could do so much better than me--"

"Ron! Just listen to me…I…cheated."

"What? Cheated?"

"Yes…I cheated."

"What—and just how did you manage that? We've only been together one night! Did you invite someone else to join while I was on my back? Did you slip me something? Did you get me drunk? Oh my God, Hermione! You got me drunk so you'd get laid! I never knew you were like that! How many were there?" Ron asked, getting more and more confused every second.

"NO! RON! I CHEATED AT TWISTER!"

Strangely, this confused Ron even more.

"So…you invited your friends…and got me drunk…_and_ you made me lose on purpose?" Ron wondered aloud.

"AGH! NO! RON!" Hermione took his face in her hands, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "I—cheated—at—Twister! There—were—no—others—involved! You—lost—because—I—rigged—the—spinner! I—made—you—trip!" Hermione said very slowly, nodding with every syllable, and Ron couldn't help but nod with her. "Do—you—understand?"

"Yes…I think. You cheated…and I lost. There were no green midgets having their way with us…and there was no alcohol…of any kind being consumed…?"

"You are correct. I…made you trip and lose because I've never won anything before and I really wanted to win. But it's been plaguing my conscience…all night…and I felt obliged to tell you that I cheated!" Hermione bit her lip, expecting him to be angry.

"Oh…but if…_that_ was bad enough to make your 'Bad Things I've Done' list, then how high up on that list is that thing you did with your tongue last night?" Ron asked, looking genuinely curious.

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Ronald Weasley! How can you say such a thing? I am appalled that you would--" But her sentence was cut short by Ron's mouth crashing over hers. She tried to continue talking, but Ron slid his hands underneath her jaw on both sides of her neck and slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan and become quiet. She started kissing him back, getting more and more tangled up in the sheet covering them. They became so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice a little redheaded girl and a very nude black-haired boy coming quietly down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! RON! GET OFF HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ginny screeched, dragging the sheet she'd wrapped around herself along with her as she rushed over to the couch to her brother. Startled, Ron's elbow suddenly came down on the sheet and it slipped from around Hermione's chest, revealing her to all. Hermione screamed and pulled the sheet back up; Harry covered his eyes, embarrassed at what he'd just seen. Ginny began slapping her brother.

"Ginny what on EARTH are you hitting me for?" Ron demanded.

"WHAT—WERE—YOU—TRYING—TO—DO—TO—HER?" Ginny yelled between slaps.

"I was TRYING to kiss her before you so graciously intervened!" Ron yelled back, trying to shield his face from Ginny's merciless blows.

"Well it LOOKED like you were trying to smother her with your big fat FACE and that sucking HOLE you call a mouth!" Ginny screamed, still beating him senseless.

"Ginny! It's okay…he's telling the truth…I'm alright!" Hermione said loudly, laughter threatening to burst fourth.

"Huh? You mean…you'd _willingly_ kiss _that_?" Ginny asked, pointing to Ron's pink mouth.

"Er…isn't that somewhat obvious?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the fact that both she and Ron were very naked and very together on the same couch, covered by the same sheet. Ginny straightened up and smiled quite unexpectedly.

"Oi. I thought so. About time, too!"

"What? If you thought—then WHY did you hit me?" Ron asked, his voice growing more and more high-pitched as anger coursed through him.

"Because…it makes me happy?" Ginny answered innocently. Ron groaned. Then he noticed something which made him even more red in the face.

"Ginerva WEASLEY! What happened to your CLOTHES? Did you SHAG MY BEST MATE?" Ron said, standing up, careful to hold the sheet in place.

"Um…why…why would you think that?" Ginny asked, backing away, her smile fading. She tried to make her way to Harry, but Ron noticed.

"Oh! Only because you're both naked…and you both came from the same room…at the same time…together!" Ron exploded.

"Well…how would you know that when you were busy snogging the face off MY best friend? Hmm?" Ginny retorted, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry's eyebrows shot through the roof; he obviously wanted no part in the potential fight.

"Because I…KNOW THINGS!" Ron yelled back.

"Relax, Ronald…it's only fair, considering what we--" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Ron.

"Don't tell me that what _we_ did justifies what _they_ did! If that's true, why don't we all just jump in the sack together then and have a whack at it?" Ron said, his tone teetering on insanity.

"If it helps mate, I was her first--"

"NO THAT DOESN'T HELP! I don't want to know about my sister's sex life! What's the matter with you people? You're all on crack, aren't you? Or some other…muggle drug! Well you're not going to get ME to try it, oh no! I'm out of here!" Ron screeched, starting off out the door. He didn't make it far before he realized he had nothing on but a sheet, one that Hermione also needed to shield her own nakedness from her friends. "Or…maybe you could…um…leave first, if you don't mind. Since you both seem to have…individual…sheets…" Ron begged humbly. Ginny nodded, glad for an escape, and rushed up to her room. Harry turned and left, blushing furiously.

"Well. That was very nice, Mr. Weasley. I never thought that making love to you would induce an…ass attack the next morning!" Hermione squealed. Ron looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Hermione…she's my baby sister! And Harry--"

"Shh-h, Ron…she's not a little baby anymore. They're happy together, just like you and me," Hermione said, her fingers gently covering Ron's mouth, "and if you break them up, they'll resent you forever. Just let them be together, Ron. It's for the best." Hermione stood up then and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. She pushed her lips against his own. At first he was unresponsive, but soon, he melted into the kiss as well, and for the second time, they were lost in each other. So lost, in fact, that once again they failed to notice others in the room.

"Ah, isn't it beautiful, Neville? Young love! So like rubber ducks in one's bath!" Luna whispered, holding Neville's hand.

"Uh…whatever you say, Luna. They just look like two…naked people to me."

"Yes, and that is why I love you, Neville!" she whispered again, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"Because…I see naked people?"

Luna smiled and patted his hand, glancing back at the two lovers again.

"No, Neville. I love you because you are…you."

"Thanks, Luna."

"Anytime, Neville."

_**End Chapter**_

****So this was good, in my opinion. But you know what would make it even better? REVIEWS!


End file.
